Se me olvidó otra vez
by Aome-Kikyo
Summary: SongFic - Kikyou no deja de pensar en Inuyasha,pero la visita de Kagome cambia drásticamente sus sentimientos,igual que los de la miko Kikyou. FIC YURI [KagKikyou] Dejen Revierws!


Kagome: Hola lectores!! nOn Antes que nada,esto está basado en los pensamientos de los personajes (principalmente Kagome y Kikyou) y que la canción la canta Kikyou.. (en el fic no?)

Ahora que lo saben...a leer!! xD

Kikyou: Para los que no les gustan los fics Yuri (parejas entre chicas) no lo lean,así nos evitamos las críticas nn

**Se me olvidó otra vez **

**Kikyou's POV**

Inuyasha...recuerdo cuando te conocí...cuanta desconfianza había en tus ojos..no te culpo,por tu origen seguro habrás tenido una vida muy dura.Recuerdo te miré aquella vez,y nos miramos,y descubrimos un nuevo sentimiento que ninguno había experimentado antes,a lo mejor por miedo...miedo a la que nos pasó.Naraku...ese monstruo nos puso esa trampa...pero yo...

_Probablemente ya  
de mí te te has olvidado  
y sin embargo yo  
te seguiré esperando._

Despues de mi muerte,esa niña...(sonríe)..no,esa mujer te liberó de mi flecha selladora, mi espíritu estaba muy disgustado,aun vagaba cerca de ti...pude sentir como la miraste con desprecio al ver el parecido conmigo...y sobretodo al ver que ella te liberó...una mujer igual a la que te selló..

Luego que ella rompió la Shikon no Tama en mil fragmentos,poco a poco la empezaste a querer...y te cautivó tu corazón.

Hoy día...tu y Kagome son pareja (deshace la sonrisa) por mal que me pese...pero no pierdo la esperanza de que vengas por mi...

_No me he querido ir  
para ver si algún día  
que tú quieras volver  
me encuentres todavía. _

Sigo aquí esperándote y viendo como las lunas pasan...me recuerdan tanto a ti...tu hermoso cabello plateado..las estrellas,tus ojos dorados..si Inuyasha...tu estás conmigo...

Mis Shichidimaruu me observan...estoy tan concentrada en dibujar tu rostro en mi mente que no distingo ver la figura de aquella mujer que me observaba...

_Por eso aún estoy  
en el lugar de siempre  
en la misma ciudad  
y con la misma gente. _

**Kagome's POV**

Kikyou...lo sabía...tantas almas disueltas en el aire eran producto de tu presencia...porque estás soltando tus almas,acaso quieres morir? Lo sé,olvidaba que tu estabas muerta,demo...tu interior conserva esos pensamientos dignos de ti Kikyou...Luego de decirte estas cosas me miras de forma agradable...Kikyou? Te sigo observando,no entiendo... No parece ser la misma...tienes una mirada vacía pero llena de esperanza,es como..si esperaras algo.

Desvías tu vista hacia tu cuerpo y observas que se queda sin almas,no te has dado cuenta? Esto me hace preocupar,como puede ser que no detectes tu propias almas? Cada vez pierdes más y más almas..Kikyou...me dejas sorprendida...

**Kikyou's POV**

Kagome...eras tu...me miras mucho y eso me inquieta,te pregunto que haces aquí y me sueltas miles de preguntas,cierro los ojos...esa chiquilla no ha cambiado en nada...habla demasiado...entreabro los ojos...terminas tu discurso formulado de preguntas y me sigues mirando..te has dado cuenta que no quiero tu presencia frente a mis ojos y bajas la mirada,susurrando unas disculpas.

Lentamente le contesto cada una de sus preguntas de forma demasiado resumidas,esperando que me dejes en paz y pueda seguir contemplando el rostro de tu amado en mi memoria...

Recuerdo tus ojos,tu cabello,todo...(sonríe) Veo que he impresionado a Kagome...(sonríe aun más) No se esperaba esa reaccion que tu me provocas...Inuyasha..

Q-que..que me pasa? M-mi cuerpo está..perdiendo almas? Como pude descuidarme? Llamo a mis Shichidimaruu para que me traigan almas para alimentar mi cuerpo pero se que eso tarda un poco.. Desvío mi vista hacia Kagome..sigue allí..parada mirándome fijamente..verla me pone mal..no quiero verla..no quiero..Inuyasha tu..

_Para que tú al volver  
no encuentres nada extraño  
y sea como ayer  
y nunca más dejarnos.  
_  
**Kagome's POV**

Kikyou estás llorando..por qué? Me miras a los ojos y solo observo a los tuyos derramando numerosas lágrimas..acaso estás pensando en Inuyasha? Aun..estás molesta conmigo..porque Inuyasha me escogió..demo..

_Probablemente estoy  
pidiendo demasiado  
se me olvidaba que  
ya habíamos terminado. _

Demo..pensé que Inuyasha había venido a verte..especialmente hoy ya que al ver tus almas flotar cerca de aqui salió disparado,dejándome con el pequeño Shippou durmiendo en mi regazo. Decidí seguir tambien esas almas..y me encontré contigo..

_Que nunca volverás  
que nunca me quisiste  
se me olvidó otra vez  
que sólo yo te quise._

Inuyasha no vuelve...Kikyou sigue llorando..porque..porque lloras Kikyou...tanto daño te causo? Me sigues mirando y me pongo nerviosa. Siempre tu presencia me pone así...será...porque en el fondo Inuyasha sigue siendo tuyo? Esa idea hace que mi propia mente me juege un truco sucio y mis ojos me traicionen,derramando contigo las mismas lágrimas...cuyo ser provoca en nuestro corazón..

Me alejo de ti. Sé que mi presencia te lastima y no deseo verte sufrir...al fin y al cabo,Inuyasha tambien se pondría así en esta situacion...

**Kikyou's POV**

Kagome..miras el cielo viendo a las únicas Shichidimaruu que me sostienen firme contra el árbol como fieles cadenas protectoras. Puedo ver que piensas en Inuyasha tambien..Inuyasha..recordar tan sólo tu nombre me causa alegría y desepción,y mis ojos siguen derramando las inútiles lágrimas de dolor...

Observo tu rostro...me acompañas en mi llanto..por que desprendes esa aura tan llena de dulzura y pureza? Tu alma puede sanar los corazones..y ahora puedo comprobarlo..No quiero tu presencia...porque tengo miedo que también sanes mi alma..

Descubres mi deseo al verme a los ojos y te alejas..susurro un "gracias" justo a tiempo en que mis fieles Shichidimaruu me traen mi alimento basado en almas en pena..mi cuerpo se eleva y veo tu rostro desviarte hacia mi...me susurras un leve "perdón" y te vuelves a voltear para marcharte de mi.

Finalmente mi cuerpo empieza a descender hacia la rama de un árbol,y empiezo a envolverme tras el velo de mi mente que me llena de gratos recuerdos. Recuerdo aquella tarde en que nosotros estábamos navegando y charlando sobre mi pequeña hermana Kaede y su ojo recién lastimado..y también aquella frase en la cual me juraste ser humano para vivir por siempre a mi lado..me pregunto Inuyasha..si Naraku..no,si Onigumo hubiera muerto en lugar de regenerarse en ese ser..ni tu..ni Kagome..ni tus compañeros de viaje te hubieran conocido..porque seguirías conmigo?

_Por eso aún estoy  
en el lugar de siempre  
en la misma ciudad  
y con la misma gente. te entiendo..si yo estuviera en tu lugar,seguiría en este mundo si tengo un rayo de esperanza..para tener al ser a quien amo..aunque ahora mi corazón está muy confundido..Inuyasha te quiere a ti..tu quieres a Inuyasha..y yo? Yo tambien quiero mucho a Inuyasha...demo..yo lo amo?_

_Para que tú al volver  
no encuentres nada extraño  
y sea como ayer  
y nunca más dejarnos._

Puedo decir que alguna vez lo para arriesgar mi vida,igual que Kikyou. Kikyou..ella siempre me deja un sentimiento de nostalgia..sigo alejándome,no mucho,pero mantengo una cierta distancia de ti..no se porque..pero no puedo alejarme..simplemente..no puedo

_Probablemente estoy  
pidiendo demasiado  
se me olvidaba  
que habíamos terminado._

**Kikyou's POV**

Salgo de mis pensamientos y veo de nuevo como Kagome se acerca a mi...por alguna extraña razón no se aleja,al contrario,cada vez se acerca más y más..Kagome..

Me estremesco de pronto,ya estás cerca..demasiado cerca de mi..Kagome..de nuevo esa sensación..esa sensación que me libera del rencor..sigo viendo tu rostro aproximarse al mio..Kagome,estás rara...y eres..una tonta..

_Que nunca volverás  
que nunca me quisiste  
se me olvidó otra vez  
que sólo yo te quise.  
_  
**Kagome's POV**

Kikyou..me acerco cada vez más a tu rostro..me siento rara..por alguna razón siento que mi cuerpo empieza a hervir de emosion..emosion? Esta sensacion...no me desagrada..Miro tu rostro mientras sigo acercándome..veo que liberaste un ligero temblor..tienes miedo? "No me tengas miedo" te susurro para luego ver como tu rostro es iluminado por una sonrisa..que instantáneamente produce una en el mio..si,estoy feliz..

Sigo acercándome hasta estar a pocos centímetros de tus labios..Kikyou..esto es algo extraño..pero necesito ver..que es esta sensación que me produce tu existencia...

_Se me olvidó otra vez  
que sólo yo te quise  
se me olvidó otra vez._

**Kikyou's POV**

Te acercas pocos centímetros de mis labios...y por fin los unes junto con los míos..tardo en es que Kagome me está besando? Lentamente dejo que mis instintos se liberen..y pueda ser..al menos por estos segundo una simple mujer..así que correspondo a su beso..que extrañamente no me desagrada...y entreabro un poco mi boca para explorar con mi lengua la suya..Kagome..ahora puedo comprobar..que no eres una simple mujer..eres mi mujer...

_Se me olvidó otra vez  
que sólo yo te quise  
se me olvidó otra vez._

Al diablo con Inuyasha...Kagome..ahora entiendo que tu eras lo que yo necesitaba...Kagome.._Ai Shiteru.._

**Kagome's POV**

Kikyou corresponde mis besos y abrazos...eso quiere decir que soy querida? Como me gustaría creerlo...Tu lengua invade mi boca,haciendo que se junte con la mia propia...la verdad no me desagrada...

Kikyou...llenaste el vacío que nunca pudo llenar Inuyasha..ahora lo sé..Kikyou..._Ai Shiteru_

_Se me olvidó otra vez  
que sólo yo te quise  
se me olvidó otra vez._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kagome: Pss espero que les guste el fic nn Quise hacer algo diferente..al principio pensé en hacer un Inuyasha/Kikyou...pero despues me salió un Kagome/Kikyou xDD

Kikyou: Es la primera vez que lo haces,vdd?

Kagome: Así es Kikyou,así que tengan compasión de mi con los revierws xDU

Kikyou: Kagome...cual es la canción?

Kagome: Creo que es obvio,pero para gente de otro país,la canción es **Se me olvidó otra vez de Maná** y ta mue wena n-n

Kikyou: La letra ta wena xD

Kagome: Dudo seguir este fic...pero trataré de buscarle una continuacion,sobre todo prque Inuyasha no aparece xD

Kikyou: Bueno,es hora de irnos Kagome nOn

Kagome: Nos vemos Lectores,y dejen revierws plz ToT

Kikyou/Kagome: Kissu Kissu,Sayounara!!


End file.
